John Solo
John Solo is a Pirate living in the Golden Age of Piracy and came into power in the mid 1750s. John is the Captain of the Red Redemption ''and is a self-proclaimed "Undead Hunter" as he spent three years hunting down Jolly Roger. Early Life and Emergance John was born to a wench and an Irish father, his mother died searching for food while his father died in a bar fight. John would spend his first years of his life learning skills to be a Pirate, how to shoot and duel, John found his skills with a firearm better then his skills with a blade and made it his trademarc. In 1746, after the destruction of the EITC at the hands of the Brethren Courts, John commandeered the frigate ''The Excellence, repainted the entire ship red and black and rechristianed it The Red Redemption. Shortly after this, he would make use of Dock 94 ''a private dock in Tortuga reserved for VIP's. By 1750 John would have a well-embodied crew of 30 some pirates, drunkards and other lowlifes. By 1752 John had become more of a merchant sailor, making an honest days pay while he stole from the rich and gave to the poor, becoming a ''Robin Hood. ''It was also during this time that John spent four years with his crew, hunting and destroying Jolly Roger's naval forces and land forces. John also discovered the Blunderbuss was an extremely effective weapon against the Undead. Meeting Laura Logan In 1756 while taking a break from sailing, John spent the night in the ''Faithful Bride ''in Tortuga, where he saved a young woman from being attacked by a drunk pervert. John would introduce himself and offer her a place on his ship to avoid the coming war, which he kept to a minimum of what the war was about. Behind the scenes Concept John Solo's character is a releative clone of John Marston from the world-wide popualr game series ''Red Dead Redemption while his name and pride of his ship is taken from Han Solo from Star Wars. Crew The crew of the Red Redemption ''are names of various characters of movies and comis, such as Owen Sky and his nephew Luke Walker(Star Wars), Peter and Ben Parker(Spider Man), Mario, Altair and Ezio Uditore(The Auditore line from Assassins Creed.) "Chris" Jericho(Chris Ivrine from WWE), Goku and Gohan Son(DBZ), Venom and Punk(CM Punk and CM Venom from WWE) and Roland Zoro(Zoro from One Piece) Refrence Quotes John makes multiple refrences to popular culture by saying various lines from video games and movies. Equipment #John's Sword - John's Sword is especially made from a meteorite, and has been described as industructable. #John's Six Shot - John has a specially designed Pistol that can hold and fire up to 6 shots, which John keeps on his person at all times. #John's Blunderbuss - John has a Blunderbuss of an unknown origin, that he uses mainly to fight Jolly Roger's Undead. #John's Hat - John has his special hat, if someone tries to steal it, John kills said person. Trvia #John's Sword is another refrence to ''Avatar The Last Airbender and ''X-Men Origins:Wolverine ''as the meteor with indistructable metal is Adamantium and the metal being made into a sword is taken from Avatar. Category:Pirates Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO